ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
We Happy Few: The Movie
We Happy Few: The Movie is a British-American 3D computer-animated action horror-thriller film based on the video game of the same name by Compulsion Games. Directed by TBD, written by TBD Plot The scene starts where Arthur was working through old newspapers and censoring things considered unpleasant and harmful to the community (essentially, any article that is too depressing or reminds people of the things they're trying to forget through Joy). He then encounters Victoria Byng who enters his office and reminds him to finish up so he can come to the party. He does, however he ends up forgetting to take the joy. On the way, he passes by other offices and even do more censoring on their machines, before passing by a window to a closed office where a Joy Doctor is forcing a worker to take the Joy. When he arrives at the party, Victoria saw that Arthur has been arrived. She gives the broom to him so he can hit a piñata which Byng tells him to hit. Arthur hits the "piñata”, seeing that it is actually a dead rat and the "candy" the others are eating is actually its entrails. He retches, which causes Victoria to notice that he has gone off his Joy, and offer some of hers. When he hesitates to take it, she realizes that he has become a Downer and calls the Bobbies. Arthur escapes, only to be cornered in a sewer on the other side of Wellington Wells. Just as they are about to kill Arthur, however, the Bobbies smell a gas leak and run away. Arthur then blacks out. Arthur wakes up in the maintenance tunnels beneath Wellington Wells, where he remembers a fellow worker named Prudence who went missing and deduces she might have escaped the same way. He exits out of them into the Garden District and starts planning to escape Wellington Wells to find Percy by getting a Letter of Transit and exiting through the Parade District via underground tunnels. He goes through many tasks, including fighting in an arena, fetching medals, and crafting a torn up suit. He eventually meets his old neighbor Ollie Starkey again for the first time in years at the Cathedral, and Ollie, who doesn't recognize Arthur at first and has begun to lose his mind, attacks Arthur until Arthur manages to get through to him. Ollie tasks Arthur with helping him infiltrate the Military Camp by turning off the power in order to rob them. All while this is happening, Arthur has also started remembering bits and pieces of his past, mostly in the form of remembered conversations with Percy. It is revealed that Percy and Arthur had a close relationship as brothers, even though Arthur would sometimes get frustrated by how "slow" Percy was. When children were sent off by train to Germany, Arthur told them they had actually gotten his date of wrong and he was a few days older than fourteen, so he ended up getting rejected while Percy was forced onto the train without him. He still doesn't know why he "told them the truth." Before infiltrating the Military Camp, Arthur wonders why the Germans left behind their tanks after they'd gotten the children. While inside the camp, Arthur climbs a shed roof overlooking the abandoned German tanks in the camp, where spotlight sees him and he ends up jumps onto one of the tanks, only to go through it. He discovers that the tanks in the camp were nothing but fakes placed there by the Germans to deter any sort of rebellion during the occupation. He later brings this up with Ollie, stating that they could've fought the Germans if they had known that the Germans didn't really have tanks. He also remembers that he actually lied about his age to get off the train and left Percy all alone. He reminds Ollie of their deal, and though Ollie initially laughs it off, he decides to give him a piece of machinery to use as an excuse to enter Maidenholm. Arthur passes a quiz at the bridge into the district, and is welcomed by the populace. He then walks inside and went to the Salamanca Bridge where he talks to the Bobby Cast * Eddie Redmayne as Arthur Hastings ** TBD as Young Arthur Hastings * Emily Blunt as Sally Boyle * Mike Myers as Ollie Starkey * David Tennant as Uncle Jack * Tim Curry as General Robert Byng * Bonnie Wright as Victoria Byng * TBD as Dr. Anton Verloc * TBD as Gwen Boyle * TBD as Margaret Worthing * TBD as Bobby * TBD as Joy Doctor * TBD as Crier * TBD as Dr. Helen Faraday * TBD as James Maxwell * TBD as Roger Bacon * TBD as Nick Lightbearer * TBD as Percival "Percy" Hastings * TBD as Headboys * TBD as Plough Boys * TBD as The Headmistress * Emma Watson as Annie Hastings ** TBD as Young Annie Hastings * TBD as Olivia Starkey ** TBD as Teenage Olivia Starkey ** TBD as Young Olivia Starkey * TBD as Stanley Boyle * TBD as Jane Worthing * TBD as Mr. Smilez * TBD as Petunia Hastings ** TBD as Young Petunia Hastings * TBD as Nazi Soldiers * TBD as Wellies * TBD as Wastrels * TBD as Nimue * TBD as Vivienne * TBD as Morgause Soundtracks We Happy Few: The Movie/Soundtrack Credits We Happy Few: The Movie/Credits Transcript We Happy Few: The Movie/Transcript Trailer Transcript We Happy Few: The Movie/Trailer transcript Trivia * This is the first movie to * This movie is similar to * This movie contains many disturbing graphics, Strong languages, Strong Sexual Content, Blood and Gore, and Extremely Violence. * During the fight scene, Arthur * According to the crew, the film is based on We Happy Few, We Happy Few 2 Category:Movies Category:Films based on video games Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Computer-animated films Category:Computer-animated Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Horror Category:Thriller Category:Animation Category:British films Category:Films set in London Category:British animated films Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Films set in 1960's Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about drugs Category:Action Category:CGI Films